Heretofore, siren amplifier and lighting controls have needed separate switch panels or control heads, traffic director controllers and siren amplifiers. The installation of such units requires the attention of a skilled electrician since multiple cables need to be hooked up to the various boxes of the system. Also the cost of manufacturing several units exceeds the cost of each unit independently, since all of the units have to be assembled separately.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a totally integrated unit for audible and visible warning signal generation and control, and avoids the need for several units for this purpose, and also does not need a separate keyboard and switching unit for different tone selection and other audible signaling and lighting command functions. A total integrated unit would further be desirable where such integration of all of the audio and visual operations is readily changeable, for example, to provide different lighting patterns or audio tones in the single unit without need to interface to each of the units and separately programming these units for different application.